


beautiful error

by soneo



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: ALSO!! idk if nct should be tagged here but anyways, Angst, College, Fluff, M/M, Polyamory, Roommates, Slow Burn, henyangjun, idk if there will be any other ships, like really really slow burn, maybe a little only!!, xiaohenyang
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soneo/pseuds/soneo
Summary: Xiaojun was expecting a perfect college life, he had every single thing calculated. Until he moved into his dorm room and it wasn't.In other words: Xiaojun was too excited and accidentally got himself into living with two other boys.





	beautiful error

**Author's Note:**

> i proof read it, fixed the misspellings and stuff + also changed the description ;; if there are still any grammar errors - i'm sorry!

It was barely 7 in the morning, yet Xiaojun was already on his way to his dorm room. He didn’t really have to show up there until 10am, when the new students would be divided into their new rooms, yet here he was. He’d never admit to it, but he was excited to meet his new roommate. He was always early (sometimes  _ too early _ ) if it was related to thing he was looking forward to. His friends would always pick on him, saying it always betrayed his true feelings, but Xiaojun would always say that they’re making things up, even though he knew they weren’t. Maybe he’d lied about this everytime just so he wouldn’t be that transparent with his feelings.

He was stood outside the door to his new room, one bag hanging on his shoulder, luggage beside him and a key in his hand. Questions started flowing through his head, all about his roommate. Was he nice? Was he the type who would party all the time? Was he a nerd? Would they become friends? Or would they become enemies? As he asked himself these questions, he unlocked the door, walking in. He walked right into the middle of the room when he realised there were three beds, three desks and three cabinets.

“Huh?” he questioned, looking around. The bag that was hanging on his shoulder fell to the floor with a loud thud. He looked at the key in his hand and a number on the keyring “354” he read out loud, cloud of question in it. He left the room to look at the number on the door. “354” once again. He shook his head and went back to the room, right to his bag. The boy opened the pouch on the side, taking some papers out of it. He ran them through, his eyes looking for something impatiently, until they rested at the bottom of the last paper. “354” he said, exhaling quietly. “What is this?” one more question, which started building anxiety inside of him. He for sure was assigned to a room for two people, he remembers filling the application form himself. He  _ knew _ he was assigned to a room for two people. Then? “ _ It’s probably going to be the two of us. _ ” he thought “ _ One bed will probably stay empty _ .” he continued, with a quiet, shaky exhale. 

Even though he decided to go down to the office and ask if there was any mistake with assigning his room. Maybe there weren’t any more spare rooms and he was put there? Maybe he was too late to be able to choose how many people he wants to share his room with and was assigned randomly? By the time he reached the office the questions clouded his mind to the point he was scared of getting a headache. He knocked on the door twice, waiting for “come in”, and then following the command. There he got to know that there weren’t any errors, his application form said “3 people” and that there aren’t any spare rooms left. He sighed. Maybe he’ll have to wait until someone either drops out of university or moves out. 

When he got back to his room, he was still alone. He’d chosen the bed by the window, it was standing there alone, on the opposite of the two other beds that’d been stood side by side, only two night stands between them. He’d already unpacked, put his clothes into the cabinet closest to his bed and books into drawers of his desk. All excitement already washed out.

By the time first roommate arrived to their room, it was 10:15. “ _ Not rushing, I see _ ” Xiaojun thought, but he wasn’t one to talk, always early for everything. The boy was holding two bags. He’d said “hi” before going to the bed that was closer to the window and started unpacking his things. Xiaojun hummed in response, observing his new roommate. He had to admit that the boy did not have a sense of style. He was wearing a baby pink button up shirt and a blue pullover on top, black skinny jeans to that. He questioned if that’s how the whole wardrobe of the other looked like that. He shrugged. He’d find out eventually. Something about the guy was weird. Xiaojun couldn’t pinpointpin point what was it, though. He looked at the other for a few minutes, at his quite long hair, every single of his movements. 

“My name’s Xiaojun,” he said suddenly, his eyes still on the boy.

“Hendery” he heard after a few seconds, the other looking at him, then nodded and went back to the task at hand. “ _ Hendery _ ,” he sighed “ _ even his name is weird _ ”.

Not long after, half an hour to hour the other roommate appeared. Xiaojun found him amusing from the very first encounter. When he entered the room first thing he did was stick his head out from around the corner, look at both Hendery and Xiaojun and flash a big smile. His hair was brown, Xiaojun noticed, different from his and Hendery’s – they both had black hair.

“Hi. My name’s Yangyang,” he said as he dropped his bag by a wall. He slid his backpack from his shoulders, dropping it on the only not occupied bed. Then he sat on it and started moving his hand on the sheets, as if he was feeling them. “I like it,” he said quietly, Xiaojun supposed it was more to himself than to Hendery and him. The first thing he took out of his bag was a rainbow flag. Xiaojun’s brow quirked as he observed the brown haired boy – Yangyang. He was hanging it on the wall above his bed, but mid way to putting it on, he turned around and looked first at Hendery, then at Xiaojun. There was something in his face that Xiaojun couldn’t really decipher, but he supposed it was a glimpse of confusion and maybe fear. That would be explainable. “I hope you don’t have anything against?” Hendery looked up at the flag and shrugged, Xiaojun just shook his head. The smile came back to Yangyang’s face and he was quick to finish hanging the flag up. 

  
  


Today was the day Xiaojun decided to visit the office again, to see if there aren’t any vacant rooms which he’d share with only one person. To tell the truth, he didn’t have anything against his roommates, they were quite nice, didn’t make any trouble so far, but Xiaojun supposed it was only because it’s barely been four days, so they didn’t really have the chance to. And Xiaojun prefered to be safe than sorry. Upon entering the office, the lady working there greeted him with a smile. He, once again, found out there weren’t any free rooms. “ _ Of course there aren’t, school doesn’t start until next week _ ,” he thought, letting out a shallow breath. 

Upon entering the dorm room, he saw Yangyang sitting on his bed with phone in his hands, Xiaojun assumed he was playing games. To think of it, that’s all Yangyang’s been really doing so far. It was either he kept talking, was out for food or playing games. Unfortunately (or maybe not) Xiaojun was the one who had to listen to Yangyang’s continuous rambling, since Hendery’s barely been in their room. Not that Xiaojun had something against it, he actually enjoyed his company and was, at least he wasn’t bored.

  
  


In the past two weeks Xiaojun decided that he won’t change rooms. It wasn’t because he didn’t want to have only one roommate anymore, but becausebeacuse the lady working at the office told him he should stop coming there all the time, quite annoyed, to which Xiaojun had to protest. He’d been there only four times in total.

Now, though, he grew quite fond of his roommates. Or more like, he didn’t dislike them. He didn’t mind Yangyang talking all the time nor Hendery coming back late (though he was curious as to what he was doin, but it wasn’t his business so he’s never asked). 

He got to know more about Yangyang. For example he was a year younger than Xiaojun, but due to different education system in the country he’d lived in, he just was able to go to university earlier. And yeah, Yangyang lived most of hishs life in a foreign country, which he announced with “If I ever mix any words up don’t be a dick, I’ve lived outside of the country so I’m allowed,” gaining a chuckle from Xiaojun. The older thought that for a guy who was confident in not knowing language well, he still knew how to offend someone. He also got to know that Yangyang loved soccer and was thinking about becoming a part of soccer team at their university. Xiaojun wished him luck. As for Hendery, he didn’t know much. Only that they were the same age and that Hendery liked to return to their room late. And Xiaojun was the one who had to wait for him (not really but after a few days Hendery’d texted him if he could unlock the door at 12am and ever since then Xiaojun felt the need to stay up until the other is back). 

  
  


It’s almost been a month, but it sure didn’t feel like it. Xiaojun’s been spending a lot of time with Yangyang, as the brown haired boy sat beside him in cafeteria one day, saying something about roommates sticking together. He didn’t mind though, it was good to have company. 

His classes just ended and he was about to go to a cafe to study for a while, until he felt a vibrations in the back pocket of his jeans. He took his phone out, a notification saying he’s got a message from Yangyang on the screen.

**Yang2:**

hi, are you at the dorms 

already?  sorry to disturb

if ur classes haven’t

ended yet

**Me:**

it’s okay, i’m kinda

headed back. what is it?

It wasn’t long after he sent the message that Yangyang called.

“Hello?” Xiaojun answered the phone, waiting for the other as he didn’t speak.

“ _ Oh, yeah. Hi. I, you know, I kinda knew when your classes end becausebeacuse we walked home together last week so I just, y’know, just remembered. Uh.. _ ” 

“You’re rambling. What is it?” Xiaojun cut the younger off, speaking calmly. He felt the other was quite nervous, he didn’t want to stress him out even more.

“ _ Ah, yes. _ ” Yangyang continued, breathing deeply. “ _ You know, just. I’m - I need your help?”  _ Xiaojun heard muffledmuffed sounds, moving the phone away from his ear a little, his face twisted. “ _ Sorry, that was, nevermind. I need your help. _ ” 

Xiaojun exhaled deeply, Yangyang was oddly talented at making others nervous, he thought. “What is it?” 

“ _ I’m outside our building but i can’t quite go up the stairs myself. And i need help. Are you close? I hope you are, people are looking at me weirdly just standing here. It’s not, like, I can do anything but uhh, yeah, are you close? _ ” All Xiaojun could focus on was “need help” and the nervous tone. He shook his head, feeling as his body tensed a little and started walking faster.

“Are you hurt? Did something happen?” He asked, at this point almost running.

“ _ No, I’m - I’m fine. Just come fast, okay? _ ” Yangyang asked, and Xiaojun could hear his pout. He replied with “yeah” and hung up. Their dorm wasn’t far from the campus, maybe ten minute walk, but Xiaojun still decided to run to get there faster. His nervousness got the best of him as he was almost out of breath when he got to their building.

He saw Yangyang standing by the entrance, on crutches, his left leg in a cast. He decided to walk up to him, just so he can steady his breath, but as soon as he saw the cast, he was back to running. When Xiaojun was right in frontfron of Yangyang he rested his hand on his shoulder, looking down on his cast.

“What happened? You said you weren’t hurt. Oh my god, Yangyang are you okay? Does it hurt? Of course it hurts. What happened?” He flicked his eyes from the cast to Yangyang’s face and back down. Mids asking questions he went under Yangyang’s arm, taking crutches in his free hand, ready to help Yangyang walk.

“Now look who’s rambling,” Yangyang chuckled, Xiaojun just now realised that the other wasn’t worried a bit and his face was decorateddecirated with a big smile. “It’s nothing. I just, I guess i was trying too hard during the try outs, yes it was today, by the way, that i just hurt myselfmyslef. The doctor said it’s sprankle,” he replied, trying not to stand on his hurt foot, instead hopping on the other with Xiaojun’s help.

“It’s what?” confusionconfusiong made it’s way to Xiaojun’s face as he looked at the younger.

“Sprankle. My ankle sprained. You know, as for someone who spends most of his time studying, you’re prettylretty dumb.” Xiaojun’s mouth fell open, but as soon as he realised that the younger meant sprained ankle he just laughed, his laugh soon becoming a giggle. He didn’t even mind Yangyang offending him.

“It’s - it’s nothing, nevermind. Did he say how long it’ll take to recover?”

Yangyang frowned and looked down, “A month. About. But he said it could hurt for a while after that.” Now xiaojun was able to see the pout and had to press his lips together to suppresssurpress the smile that was trying to creep up his lips. 

He knew Yangyang would need help for the next few weeks, so that day he made it his mission to make Hendery come back earlier.

  
  


Xiaojun’s classes were getting tougher, he thought. Or maybe it was that he didn’t study as much as before, past few weeks spending on looking after Yangyang. He still attended his classes, of course, but most of his free time he’s spent on being in their room in case Yangyang would need any kind of help. Now that his leg was out of the cast he didn’t need that much help, but still was unable to go out bybu himself. When he had classescalsses, Hendery would help him as both of them have most of their classescalsses in the same building. Xiaojun was happy that Yangyang had someone who would be there for him.

“Hey, Xiaojun,” the older whipped his head to look at the boy sitting on his bed “I was just texting Hendery and he asked if you could bring him his notebook? He said it’s on his desk, wait,” he said as he got up and started to look through Hendery’s desk. Xiaojun soon by his side. “ Brown? Purple? With some pattern on it, oh, wait, it’s - yeah, this one i think,” Xiaojun looked at the notebook in his hand and took it from him, eyeing it.

“Yeah, just - just tell me where i should go,” Yangyang said he’d tell him over the text after Hendery replies.

Xiaojun’s never been to that part of the campus, he doesn’t recall having any classes in the building he’s headed to, either. When he was on the second floor, he kept looking for the classroom number 231. It turned out to be almost at the end of the corridor. On the door there was written “poetry club” in gold letters, and he had to check the number again. He didn’t think Hendery would be into poetry, but he wasn’t surprised, either. He knocked on the door twice and entered the room. He didn’t close the door behind himself, though. As soon as he entered the room he saw Hendery. When Hendery saw him, Xiaojun grinned and put his hand holding the brown purple notebook up, waving it. Hendery was quick to appear in front of Xiaojun, his eyes widened. Xiaojun snorted and all he heard was quiet “shut up”, before Hendery pushed him out of the classroom. He laughed to himself and decided to wait for his roommate.

After an hour of waiting, Hendery’s finally left the poetry club room and when he saw Xiaojun sitting on the opposite side of the corridor, he stopped in his tracks.

“What are you doing here? I thought you left,” he exhaled sharply and Xiaojun could feel the other was nervous. He stood up quickly, dusting his jeans.

“I was going to go, but then I thoughtthiught I’d wait,” he said, coming closer to Hendery, “When else would I get a chance to make fun of you? Poetry club?” chuckle left his mouth as he pointed to the gold letters. Hendery’s face winced and Xiaojun was pretty sure he could hearhere a whine.

“Just. Let’s go. And shut up,” he rolled his eyes, thoughthiugh Xiaojun wasn’t sure if it was at him or not. They both started walking towards the stairs.

“Now i know where did the pullovers come from.”

“No, it’s - I just like them. It’s not like that,” Xiaojun’d never talked with Hendery about things that weren’t known by thebythe other, and that was one of these things. He wondered if Yangyang knew about it, the two were closer, after all. He just nodded, humming. “I have somewhere to go to, are you going with me or are you going home?” Hendery asked and for a second Xiaojun didn’t know what to say. He wanted to go home just in case Yangyang would need him, but other thought flewflied through his mind.

“Is it the thing that makes you come back late?” he asked carefully, looking at Hendery. The other nodded. “Hell yeah I’m coming with.” 

The place they reached after about forty minutes was not what Xiaojun’d expected. It was in a dark alley, but it wasn’t in a suspicious neighbourhood. It was just dark, probably so it’d be hard to find. For a second he was rethinking his decision, but as Hendery opened the door and music was heard, he was quick to follow him. As they went inside, there were a lot of people everywhere. On the walls there were street paintings, most of them related to hip-hop and dance. “ _ Is he spending every night clubbing? That’s sick. _ ” He thought as they were deeper inside, but as soon as they were almost at the centre, Xiaojun understood how wrong he was.

There was a clear, square stage in the very middle of the room, he assumed. There were people on every side of the square, everyone shouting and cheering. Hendery held Xiaojun’s hand as they went between the people, by the side of the stage. He let it only when they reached the DJ’s console.

“Wait here, okay?” Hendery said more than asked, and turned to leave. Xiaojun reached to hold his elbow, and when Hendery turned back to him, he smiled and said “I’ll be back in a second.” with that, he was gone. Xiaojun looked at the DJ, who just looked at him and smiled, giving him thumbs up. Xiaojun frowned, a second later smiling back at him. He didn’t really know why he had to stay here nor why Hendery left.

After a few minutes passed, Hendery was back by his side but now he wasn’t wearing his pullover and jeans, but sweatpants and a hoodie, all black, instead. Xiaojun looked at him dumbfounded, but before he had the chance to ask, Hendery spoke.

“It’s just. Please watch and don’t laugh.” And he was gone walking to the stage. Beside him there were three other people, wearing the same clothes as him. Xiaojun observed carefully, until he heard some sort of knocking, immediatelyimmeadiately realising it was DJ hitting the microphone. He turned his head to look at him, as did everyone else in the room.

“Yo yo, it’s your favorite team. Did you wait for long? No fear, they’re here and they'rethy’re back! HSDN, let’s get it!” Groove. Was all Xiaojun thought, though the way the man said it was quite funny, which made Xiaojun chuckle. As soon as the music changed to, as Xiaojun would describe it, sharper and strongerstroner one, he turned to look at where Hendery was. 

The four boys started dancing, at first, when it was all of them dancing, it was hip-hop. Then as they started to dance solo, everyone showed a different style. The first one did locking. Xiaojun wondered if he had any bones, because his moves were so smooth. The second one did modern dance mixed with hip-hop and Xiaojun thoughtthiught it was impressiveinpressive, since modern dance was something Xiaojun usedised to be interested in. The third one did wacking, Xiaojun was pretty sure it was a girl and that her arms would fly away soon. Hendery was the last one and he did a mix of breakdance and b-boying, Xiaojun assumed, though he wasn’t sure. He’d just ask Hendery later. After every person performed, the song arrangement changed to fit the style of dance, which was, to Xiaojun, impressive. For the whole performance people were cheering and shouting, most of them movingmooving to the music too. 

When the performance ended, the dancers bowed and waving, left the stage. Hendery was soon back by Xiaojun’s side. 

“What do you -”

“That was -” they both said at the same time, both grinning right after. Hendery exhaled deeply and his facefaice was painted with relief. Xiaojun laughed and nodded. “It was impressive.”

“Thank you. Glad to hear that,” Hendery bowed again, laugh leaving his mouth. “Do you want something to drink?” 

Xiaojun wondered for a secondsexond, and even though he wasn’t that thirsty, he nodded. Maybe Hendery could use it for himself. Soon after he felt grip of Hendery’s hand on his own as they tried to walk through the crowd. Xiaojun thought that he might get used to the feeling.

“I don’t know what you want to drink, water? Alcohol? Juice?” Hendery questioned as Xiaojun was looking at their hands, quickly snapping his head up. 

“Uhh. Beer? I think I can go with beer,” the only reason he’d said that was that the following day was friday and his classes didn’t start until 10am, so  _ if  _ he got a little bit drunk, he wouldn’t have to be worried. Hendery nodded and asked for two beers, open bottles appearing in from of them a few seconds after.

As they were stood by the bar, Xiaojun kept complimenting Hendery’s skills, repeating almost every five seconds that the performance was impressive. He wondered if he could come back here sometime to watch Hendery, though he didn’t ask. He’d met a few of Hendery’s friends from the club and from his team. As Xiaojun was starting to drink his third bottle of beer, a guy appeared next to him. He didn’t say anything at first, and neither did Xiaojun. He was just observing Hendery who was a few meters away from them, talking with him teammates. 

“Hi,” Xiaojun heard a low voice after a few minutes. He turned around, lazily looking at him, before diverting his eyes back to, now laughing Hendery. “You came with Hendery?”

“Yeah,” Xiaojun answered, while nodding. 

“Friend?” the guys questioned, pointing with his bottle towards Hendery.

Xiaojun nodded, while bringing the bottle to his lips. “More or less.” He said before taking a few sips of the alcohol.

“You know,” the man turned his body so that now he was leaning over the bar, “he’s never brought anyone here.” 

Xiaojun looked at him, this time pointing his bottle to the guy. “And you?” the other looked at him questioningly, “Who are you?” he finished his thoughtthiught, but before the man was able to answer, Xiaojun felt a grip on his wrist. He whipped his head in that direction and upon seeing Hendery, he smiled.

“Oh hi Hen, I think your friend here,” he cocked his head towards the guy beside him, “was just questioning me. Should he?”

Hendery’s grip became stronger as he looked at the man and Xiaojun winced at the feeling, trying to twist his arm from Hendery’s hold, but it was for nothing. Instead he held Hendery’s wrist with his other hand, massaging it a little. When he looked up to Hendery’s face, he realised there was anger painting his face and maybe.. fear? Xiaojun quickly looked between both of them, and tried to make Hendery let go of his wrist once more, this time succeeding. He held the younger’s hand and smiled.

“I don’t feel so well, I think we should go now,” he tugged at Hendery’s hand, at which Hendery looked at him and smiled, a second later nodding.

“Twas nice meeting you, friend,” the guy said as Hendery and Xiaojun were leaving. To be frank, Xiaojun didn’t even think if Hendery’d changed his clothes already, instead they headed straight to the entrance. 

When they were out of the building, it was already pitchbitch black. Xiaojun was just hoping it wasn’t middle of the night. They were walking for a couple of minutes until Xiaojun felt a halt. He looked back and saw Hendery already looking at him with an apologetic look. Xiaojun smiled and shook his head.

“Tell me, does Yangyang know about this?” he started walking again, tugging on Hendery’s hand that he was still holding, to follow him. “About your.. dancing thing, I mean. Is it a kind of competition or do you just perform there?” 

“He doesn’t. And please don’t tell him?” his voice pleading, Xiaojun looked at him for a brief moment, then back in front of him, “It’s not like I’m hiding it from anyone, it’s just a thing I do for myself, you know? It’s something that helps me relieve stress. And I told you about it because, since you always wait for me to come home, you should know what I do,” he gained another look from Xiaojun, this time a questioning one, “I mean, so you won’t be worried. If you ever are, that is. Are you though? I feel like you just stay up so you can make sure the door’s closed after I - Xiaojun? What are you doing?” he stopped in his tracks, looking as Xiaojun hugged his arm, nuzzling his face into the younger’s shoulder. There were some muffled sounds. He bent over a little to try and hear what Xiaojun was saying, but couldn’t decipherdeciper what it was.

Xiaojun looked up at him and then went back to nuzzling intoint his shoulder, “I said I am worried. Who wouldn’t be? You come back in the middle of the night, most of the days,” this time Hendery could make out what Xiaojun’s said and chuckled “Though now i won’t have to be worried that I know where you are.” Hendery nodded and was about to say something, but Xiaojun shook his head “The alcohol is kicking in, I think. Beer isn’ts aren’t good for me, you know. Just - justkust ignoreingore whatever i do from now on.” he sighed, and the younger just nodded, wondering what Xiaojun was capable of doing. 

Soon enough he found out, as Xiaojun didn’t want to go home and started goofing around. Hendery thought he acted like a little kid who was too energetic. Even if it was already one in the morning, as Hendery’d chcekd, and the older was drunk, he didn’t act like it. He was running around, shouting a little and apologizing whenever Hendery shushed him. Xiaojun was a giggling mess, Hendery would say. When they were waiting for a night bus, the other was seated next to him on a bench, criss-crossed, looking directly at his face. 

“You know, when I firstIfirst saw you. You looked mysterious,” Xiaojun lowered his voice at the last word, was serious for a second and then started giggling, “I was wondering if pullovers were the only thing you ever wear. I guess it’s not. You look good in this black hoodie, by the way.” he tucked at the sleeve of Hendery’s hoodie, deciding that it was his favorite clothing of Hendery’s. “And that u were handsome, I think? I can’t quite remember the rest, but I think you are handsome.” Hendery was resting his back and head on the glass of bus shelter. He observed Xiaojun as he was talking, sometimes using his hands too, and couldn’t stop the smile creeping its way to his face, which resulted in him biting his lip. He thought it was good to know that drunk Xiaojun overshares. Cute.

“When i first saw you in that room,” Hendery started, fidgeting a little, to make himself comfortable in a new position, facing Xiaojun. After a little silence, he clicked his tongue and looked somewhere beyondbeyon Xiaojun, squinting his eyes a little, “When I first saw you there I was scared. Honestly, you looked pissed and I didn’t know if I should say anything or not, but when you introduced yourself i thought that you couldn’t be that bad, you know. And it was nice that you stayed up every night, waiting for me. Really nice.” Hendery stopped only when he felt something on his shoulder. That something turned out to be Xiaojun’s head, as the older fell asleep. 

That night Hendery had to suffer walking home with Xiaojun sleeping on his back.

The next day Xiaojun was woken up by Yangyang, who jumped on his bed. The older covered his head with the covers, trying to kick the other from himself. But to no vain, as Yangyang crawled next to him, stripping the covers from Xiaojun.

“Where were you? You were supposed to just go and give Hendery his notebook, why didn’t you come back? And why do you smell like alcohol? Hendery!” He jumped off of Xiaojun’s bed to go and jump on Hendery’s. He did the same he did to Xiaojun, but this time he was actually shouting in Hendery’s ear, talking about responsibility and taking care of each other. 

Xiaojun reached for the phone on his night stand and as soon as he saw his hand, memories from last night started flooding his mind. He looked at Hendery’s bed and to his surprise, the boy was already sitting up and looking at him. He didn’t even realize when Yangyang stopped shouting. Hendery’s stare made a pink shade creep its way to Xiaojun’s cheek. He quickly grabbed his phone and covered himself with the covers again. He looked at the time on his screen, “5:30” he read, sighing. Xiaojun never knew if remembering what happened what happened when he was drunk was a gift or a curse, to be honest. He always felt bad for remembering stuff people thought he wouldn’t remember. Which made him think about what Hendery said about being scared of him. He wanted to say it was only becausebeacuse it wasn’t what he’d planned, but decided against it, since now it wasn’t as bad as he thought it’d be.

“Will someone answer me?” Yangyang shouted, angry, and XiaojunXiajun threw the covers off of himself, making Yangyang jump in surprise, “W-what?”

“It’s -”

“We just went out. And Xiaojun there went wild a little, not that much, but still,” Hendery said as he interrupted what Xiaojun was about to say. Xiaojun looked at him, wondering if Hendery thought he didn’t remember his request. He shook his head at Hendery, but nodded when he looked at Yangyang.

“Dear God, just. Don’t leave me hanging next time, okay? Leave a message so I won’t be going out of my mind here.” 

“M’kay,” Xiaojun hummed as he turned around, back to sleep. He had to get the most of the time he’d left before his first class.

Few hours later he was a completely different person. Despite his headache, Xiaojun was energetic. It happened most of the time when he was hungover. He didn’t know where all that energy came from, but he didn’t complain. It’d wear off with time during the day. He attended his classes, took notes of everything he could, then went to grab a lunch with Yangyang who was gushing about some boy that Xiaojun had no interest in listening to. It wasn’t like he had something against him liking boys or anything, he himself wasn’t straight either, or so he thought. But something about the younger talking about someone else this way was tugging at his heart strings a little. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to share him with someone when they’ve barely started getting close, he thought.

When his classes finished, it was already past five in the evening. He took his time walking back to his dorm room, stepping by a grocery store to do some shopping. When he got to his room, he didn’t find any of his roommates there. He left the bag with snacks and his backpack by the entrance, slipped his shoes off and went to lay on his bed. A few minutes passed, when someone barged in his room, making him snap up from his bed. 

“You’re so mean!” he heard Yangyang’s voice, close to being angry, but not quitewuite yet there, “Why did you have to say that?”

“I didn’t mean it like that, you know it! Just - can you just sit for a second,” Hendery walked right behind the other, closing the door behind. He tried to rationalise with the youngest, but to no vain, “ Listen, just -” At this moment all Xiaojun saw was Hendery’s clothes flying around the room as Yanyang furiously kept digging them from his cabinet. 

“I don’t like them, so let me! Just like you did!”

“I didn’t do anything - Yangyang stop, please,” Hendery whined, but as Yangyang didn’t stop, he marche to his cabinetcabined and started to throw the younger’s things too.

Xiaojun was sitting criss-crossed on his bed, watching as his two roommates were throwing each other’s things around the room. If you asked him how he ended up in this situation, he would say “I wish I knew the answer”. He closed his eyes, resting his head on the wall behind him, quietly exhaling. He said he wouldn’t meddle in other people’s business, especially if he didn’t know why they were arguing. That was until he heard a thud and gasps escaping mouths of both of his roommates.

He opened his eyes and looked between both of them. Hendery was standing beside Yangyang’s cabinet, half turned around, visibly scared. Yangyang on the other hand was standing between his and Hendery’s beds, fuming.

“Why did you do it? It was your cup!” Hendery shouted as he realised what Yangyang’d done.

“So what? I can still dislike it! Leave me be!” He shouted back, stoppingstoping his feetoor like a little kid. He turned around and was about to grab something else to throw.

“What happened?” Xiaojun asked calmly, his head throbbing more and more. 

“Glad you asked!” Yangyang said loudly, but not shouting this time, “Hendery here,” he looked at the other narrowing his eyes.

“Sit down first, please,” Xiaojun whined, getting up from his bed to walk up to the other two, “And please, stop shouting, okay?” Both of them nodded, sitting on their respective beds.

“Okay so. After i met with you for lunch, like an hour or so? I went to meet up with Hendery and i told him about the exact same guy i told you about and since he was there, I showed Hendery who he was,” another looklookd at Hendery full of disgust, which Hendery didn’t see as his head was hanging low, “And he goes “ew, i didn’t know you were gay”. So i was like “what do you mean and then -”

“There was a space! BetweenBetweet “ew” and “i didn’t know you were gay was a  _ space! _ ” Hendery shouted, to which bothXiaojun Ciaojun and Yangyang looked at him. “ I didn’t mean it as “ew you’re gay” but as “this guy is ew” and “I didn’t“iI didn’t know you were gay” because I didn’t! And that guy was just pure straight, thus  _ ew _ !” at this point Hendery was standing, moving his hands around, trying to make both of them understand. 

Xiaojun blinked at Yangyang, who did the same, and then both looked at Hendery.

“Then what about the flag? Why did you ask me to take it down?” Yangyang bit back, wanting to stand up too, but as Xiaojun held his hand, he resisted. 

“It’s not because of that! Oh my God, I - it’s because my friends invited themselves over for tonight and I just asked  _ if _ it was possible to take it down, I didn’t tell you to get rid of it,” Hendery was back to sitting down and Xiaojun reached to his hand too, as he didn’t want him to feel like he was alone in this argument, since Xiaojun didn’t want to take any sides.

“Are they homophobic?” Yangyang asked quietly, “Because if they -”

“I don’t know, Yangyang, we don’t talk about that stuff. But if they are I don’t want any of you to feel uncomfortable nor upset about it,” his head was hanging low again, to which Xiaojun gave his hand a little squeeze. “You met them, do you think they seem homophobic? I don’t know, I really don’t know. I just  _ asked _ .” at this point he was looking directly at Xiaojun, his breathing slow and shallow.

“Are they the ones from that club? The three of them?” a nod, “They didn’t seem like that in my opinion, they were.. pretty chill? I think. And the one we talked to by the end wasn’t like that either. I feel like you should have a little faith in your friends. And if they are against it in some way then just, talk it out with them, yeah?” another not, though there was something in Hendery’s face he couldn’t put his finger on just yet, “ And as for the flag. You know you don’t have to take it down. It’s your room too. And you asked us if you could hang it up before you did so, remember?” Yangyang nodded, looked up at Xiaojun and after a few seconds hugged him. At first Xiaojun didn’t return it, but eventually he did. 

“Thank you. You’re the only one mature enough here,” Yangyang said with a playful tone to it, when he detached himself from Xiaojun, there was a smirk on his face. In the next few seconds Xiaojun could experience the sight of Yanyang throwing himself on top of Hendery, hugging him like a bear and then tickling him all over his body. He was sitting on the floor, his back resting on side of Yangyang’s bed, a fond smile on his face. When the two younger boys finally stopped fighting and sat up, Hendery reached for Xiaojun’s hand and gave it a squeeze and a reassuring smile crept its way to his face.

"Yet both of you always call me the dumb one."


End file.
